


The Carpenter

by Hex



Series: The Carpenter, the Servant and the Witch [1]
Category: History - Fandom
Genre: Crime, Death, History, Medicine, Medieval, Superstition, Witch - Freeform, carpenter - Freeform, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hex/pseuds/Hex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last hours of a witch sentenced to death, and of those that led her to this end</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I find it hard to think about the work today. Chisel on the table, neglected order on the shelf. Today is a dreadful day. As if the hunger and this bloody winter aren’t enough.

They’ve captured the woman who saved my son. We kept our mouths shut, but the neighbors are petrified by that new proclamation. Always watching their own back, certain that betraying others will save their skin one day, or secure a place in Heaven (which is promised to them – and if not, they will buy it, there’s always money for that). They stick their filthy noses over the fence, watching, memorizing, whispering, running to church, confessing someone else’s sins for a crust of bread. They couldn’t wait for my son to get better, to blame everything on her.

It is true, she was here one day and yes, my dear boy is getting better from her herbs, I know he is. And I know she is on trial for it tomorrow, but, God forgive me, I am not sorry. If she’s smart she will confess, repent and be on her way. If not, my soul bears no burden. My boy is what matters, not her…

But I can’t think about the work. Everything is nearly finished. Only the face remains to be carved. That is my favorite part. Steady gaze of my Lord slowly appearing from the wood, watching me gently, comforting me. And today, I can’t even get started. Retribution, that is my greatest fear. His retribution. But the customer awaits, and the children are hungry. I have to let it go. Let her burn. I won’t even go to see it.


	2. The Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last hours of a witch sentenced to death, and of those that led her to this end

Today turned out better than I expected. As if the good Lord has not been merciful enough since we declared the new proclamation. Response of our humble people surpasses all other villages. Indulgence crates are filling up each day, and lines in front of the confessional begin in the street. All that, of course, in honor of our Lord.

How delightful life is for a servant of God. I feel sleepy in front of the fireplace, vine keeps me warm inside, too, and I am so pleased with this day. The trial went as planned. They brought the infidel and the questioning began as it should. She confessed that she came from the south, looking for a place to stay. She offered her services for food. Warm tea with some seeds for chest pain, smelly ointments for insomnia and women’s diseases, then some bandages for the old to cure the bones and all sorts of other nonsense and devil’s work. She is known to us from before. Evil words travel quickly, but we could not find her. God save those who have been hiding her and reward those that gave her away! All in all, she denied nothing, until the last question when she was supposed to say if she sowed heresy or not. I must admit, her sharp “No!” surprised me, but there is a cure for everything, even stupidity. And it was for that “No!” that this day turned out to be so enjoying. People should be shaken every once in a while, reminded of the vigilant eye of God and taught on an example that heresy is not worthwhile!

We scourged her for a long time. She was squirming like a worm and loud whips alternated with her screams and I listened carefully for a confession (because no soul, not even the sinful one, deserves to suffer more than it should). She did not confess. Her devil was not by her side and she fainted. I stated her crimes and her punishment, so they took her to the dungeon. I will see her wretched face tomorrow, and since I am in such a good mood, I denied her right to repent in the morning. The villagers that hid her are to blame. Not me.


	3. The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last hours of a witch sentenced to death, and of those that led her to this end

I shall die today. I feel no fear for I know it would end like this. And I am not sorry. Man does not choose his way. Before death, I shall pray for those who turned me in and for those that judged me (please God, don’t let it be the boy’s father who betrayed me). I am alone in the dark and it is cold. I can’t lay on my back, I feel the wounds burning, and when I lay on my stomach rats smell the blood and clime on my back…

Just make it all end, let it be done with. They say you die from the smoke, suffocating, and not from the fire. I hope it is true. I don’t think about Heaven nor Hell. I’ve seen both, here on Earth. I doubt there is anything beyond death. I am greatful, God, for everything you gave me, and I pray to the angels above to watch over those I cured for it is the only human thing, only value I was ever able to give.

I can hear logs being brought to the square. They all curse me and I haven’t done anything to them. Not good, not bad. They negotiate how much rotten vegetables to bring to throw at me. And I know they are hungry. Let them be. They are only doing their job. So was I. And the boy’s good father should continue his job. Let him ornament the whole world with his cheap crucifixes and than, maybe than, all those that sinned will repent.


End file.
